


Friend to lovers

by Satans_Dearest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_Dearest/pseuds/Satans_Dearest
Summary: Harry has gad a crush on Ron the moment he met him. He finds out Ron loves him as well and is hiding it from his family.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Friend to lovers

It all started when Harry first laid eyes on him. The tall, skinny redhead known as Ron Weasley. He sat down in Harry's compartment asking to see his scar which he gladly showed him and thus a relationship was born. Fast forward to Harry's first quidditch match. Harry walked onto the quidditch pitch shaking all over. He looked up, scanning the stands for his best friend and crush Ron Weasley. He smiled feeling encouragement from his presence. He kicked off his broom and flew into the air, Ron cheering him on. The quaffle was thrown into the middle ring when Harry spotted the snitch fluttering around Ron. He dived towards the stands picking up speed, Ron staring bewildered at the bullet coming towards him. Harry pulled up at the last minute, most of his speed going instantly, but it was too late. He crashed into Ron, arms around him, lips touching. He stared at Harry before jerking away looking embarrassed. Harry couldn’t believe what happened, “Ron it's not what it looks like!” Ron embarrassed still, ran back to the castle, with harry right behind him shouting his name. Ron muttered the password to the fat lady and ran up to his room. Harry ran into the common room out of breath, “Ron wait,” he said with tears in his eyes. Is this the end of their friendship? He rushes up the spiral staircase barreling into the first-year dorms. “Ron, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!!” He starts crying. Ron, standing in front of Harry hugs him. “shhh it’s ok I know you love me, and I love you too” he says “I just didn’t want people to know that I’m gay, mum says its a crime and I’ll be kicked out of the house if I do,” “oh Ron that's horrible,” Harry says as he hugs Ron back. Harry looks up at Ron and Ron looks down at Harry. He leans down placing his lips on Harry’s. Harry flushes and kisses him back. They stand there for a while, just kissing, neither of them wanting it to end. They could vaguely hear people entering the common room and footsteps coming up to their dorm room. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan barged in the dormitory stopping their conversation at once watching the scene unfold. “W-what the fuck,” Seamus said. “Oh! You’re dating! Good for you!” Dean said, delighted. Seamus looks at Dean. “What do you mean good for you?? This is.. unnatural. It’s disgusting!!” He walks out slamming the door behind him. “I-I hope he doesn’t tell anyone,” Ron says, still holding Harry in his arms. “mmm,” Harry mumbles burying his head into Ron's chest. “I’ll try and talk to him,” said Dean and walked out. “Do you want to go to sleep together?” Ron said. Harry nodded into his chest and they slept on Harry’s bed, cuddling each other.


End file.
